


Foggy Breaths

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to Jim’s soft, velvety voice was always a pleasure, but seeing him going on and on about stars or anything else in the cold crisp air was what Sebastian liked best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: foggy breaths

Listening to Jim’s soft, velvety voice was always a pleasure, but seeing him going on and on about stars or anything else in the cold crisp air was what Sebastian liked best. Words left his pale lips in white swirls of fog, transforming into small puffs and then into bigger clouds. Jim’s monologue seemed to be filling the air, his words occupying more and more space, covering London with a thin layer of fog. Sebastian observed it with awe, mesmerized by spiralling steam escaping James’ mouth.

‘Sebastian, are you even listening to me?’ Jim’s sharp words snapped him out of trance.

The blond looked at him blankly.

_Y-Yeah,_ he choked out finally, _It was very… interesting._

Jim looked at him suspiciously for a moment and returned to his monologue.

 

 


End file.
